


My Little Sister can't be Best Friends with my Hooker

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Time, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Accidents happen and becoming a huntress is a risky proposition. Before moving on from Signal to Beacon, Yang Xiao Long decides it's time to lose her pesky virginity. Not wanting the complications or emotional drama of doing it with a friend, she decides the safest route is to use an escort - in secret, of course. Short, simple and to the point. It's not like she'll ever have to see the guy again.





	My Little Sister can't be Best Friends with my Hooker

* * *

Yang saw him and instantly knew he was the one. It was the way he looked around the bar, not looking overly suspicious but clearly looking for someone. He was around her age. Thank God. A part of her really had expected him to have lied about his age and turned up as an overweight thirty-something year old man.

He was pretty good looking too if she was being honest. Blonde hair like her own, blue eyes and a decent body. He looked like he worked out.

His eyes met hers. There was a question in them.

Hesitantly, she nodded back.

He swept over, dark jeans clinging tightly to his legs and black shirt tucked into his pants, a brown belt wrapped about the middle. He wore a navy-blue jacket that wasn’t smart enough to be formal, but not too casual as to not look smart. He could have walked into a high-class nightclub easily and everything was pressed and ironed to perfection.

“Claire, is it?”

“That’s right. Claire Song.” The name was obviously fake, but then, she expected he got that a lot in his industry. “And you’re Jonathan?”

“Jonathan Dark, professional escort.” He said it without a single shred of embarrassment, but Yang felt enough for the two of them. She looked around in a panic, but he was speaking quietly, enough that they couldn’t be heard.

She, Yang Xiao Long, had booked a night with a hooker. A whore.

“That a real name?” she asked nervously.

“Nope. It’s an alias.” He sat opposite her and smiled. It was a friendly smile and not at all sexually charged. She was kind of surprised about that, and his honesty. “Most people feel a little more at ease that way. It can be a little daunting, hiring an escort. A little distance helps relax people.” He held out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Claire.”

_This isn’t going like I thought it would,_ she thought, reaching out and letting him shake her hand. It was more like a business deal. She’d expected him to come in and smooth talk her. It would be awkward and forced, but she’d respond in kind. They’d chat, head back to the room she’d booked, do the dirty deed and then part and never speak of it again. All in all, she’d expected the sex to be interesting but everything else to be absolute torture. Two people _pretending_ they liked one another when they both knew it was just for the money.

“You’ve booked me for a night,” he said, keeping his voice low but even. “Have you decided how you’d like to spend that? Some people prefer to have a meal and a date first to get to know one another, but I know that’s awkward to some. Don’t think about having to please me or being polite. I’m at your service tonight.”

It was like he was acknowledging from the start that this was fake, that it was business. She kind of liked that. It made things… not easier, but less fake.

“You don’t mess around, do you?”

“It would be rude for me to do so, don’t you think? You’re paying me.” He laid his hands on the table but didn’t reach for her. If anything, it reminded her of how some huntsmen would lay their weapons on the table to make it clear they weren’t hiding anything. “I should explain. You’ve hired me, so tonight I’ll be whatever you want me to be. If you want me to act like a lover, I will. If you want sex without any bullshit, I’ll give you that. If you want companionship or a shoulder to lean on, I’ll be that person.”

“People actually hire you for that?”

“You’d be amazed what some people pay me for. I’ve been hired by men to give advice on talking to girls. I’ve been hired by widows to comfort them. It’s not always sex.”

“Just mostly?” she asked, intrigued.

He nodded. “Just mostly.”

She brought her glass up to her mouth and sipped at it. She really ought to have gotten him a drink and felt a little embarrassed to not have. He still wore his easy smile, disarming but also insincere. It didn’t reach his eyes and she could see that. Understand it, too. He was faking this just as much as anyone else was.

Yang smoothed down her skirt beneath the table, suddenly self-conscious. It had been easier when she’d thought of her escort as a whore. Easier when he’d been a stranger or a concept in her head. Suddenly faced with him, she was less confident than ever.

But, strangely enough, also a little more relaxed.

“No bullshit,” she said, mirroring his words. “I think I’d prefer that. This… What I want…” She sighed. “I bet this is going to sound really weird.”

“I’ve had a lot of strange requests. Some creepier than others. Try me.”

“I’m a virgin.” Yang waited for a reaction, shock, disbelief, disdain. Given her looks and personality, she could have had sex from anyone she wanted in Signal, or most people at least. There were plenty in Signal who were sure she’d been sleeping around already. She watched and waited for him to imply he didn’t believe her.

He watched her in return, waiting patiently for her to continue.

“It’s not that I haven’t had offers, but I’ve never really found anyone I like that way. And I guess I’m not the type to fool around. If I fall in love, I want it to be serious. But…” She didn’t want to mention Beacon, and with good reason. “I’m joining the military soon and moving to Atlas. It’s what I’ve always wanted to do, but there’s a certain risk involved, you know?”

“You don’t want to put your life on the line with any regrets.”

“Yeah.” Yang’s shoulders loosened. “I don’t want to die with my V-Card intact. I want to at least know what it feels like, but I don’t want to get involved with anyone and make it complicated. Broken hearts and the like. Same time, if I do it casual with someone I know, it’ll still be awkward. It sounds stupid, but I figured this would be the safest way to do it. Plus, you’re probably more experienced than some fumbling virgin.” She laughed awkwardly. “Might as well enjoy my first time.”

Inside, she was sweating up a storm. It all sounded so straight forward in her head, but saying it now, she wondered if she looked an idiot or a slut. She hid her indecision in finishing her drink, draining the last alcohol to fortify her nerves.

“I think it’s understandable,” Jonathan said slowly. “And you’re not the first virgin to hire me. Do you have a room booked nearby? It sounds like you don’t want to bother with all the fake dating and being in love stuff.”

“None of that. This isn’t an emotional thing.” Realising how that might sound, she added, “I don’t mean any offence by that, just-”

“None taken.” His smile remained in place. “Then, shall we?”

Yang swallowed.

“Y – Yeah. Let’s do this.”

* * *

He kept a hand on the small of her back as they made their way back to her hotel. He smiled courteously to the people inside, laughed at a joke she told and followed her into the elevator. Anyone watching would have thought him the perfect gentleman and that the two of them were out on a date together. No one seemed to realise he was a hooker, or that she’d hired him for the night.

That was probably easier for him as well. They might have kicked him out otherwise.

Gentleman or not, it was still the hardest thing she’d ever done to use the key card to unlock her door and step inside, then let him, a strange man, enter after her.

_I’m a huntress-in-training. He can’t do anything to overpower me, and why would he? I’m paying him for sex. What is he going to do, sexually assault me?_ Even so, she watched him warily. He stepped into the room and looked about, removing his jacket and folding it over the back of the chair by the dresser.

The room was cramped. Typical hotel fare. It was clean and decent quality, but there was only enough room for the double bed, the tables beside it and a small couch toward the back. He pointedly didn’t sit on the bed, and for that she was grateful. She wasn’t sure she could handle applying him and bed together right now.

“I hope you don’t find this crass, but I would like to mention payment before we begin…”

“Oh. Right.” Yang cringed and reached into her bag, fumbling the white envelope inside. “It’s all in there,” she said, handing it over.

He opened and checked it quickly. The amount was frankly ridiculous for her – the result of about five months of saving up money from chores and a job serving drinks in a small diner in Patch. He hadn’t come cheap, but then she didn’t want to go cheap for something so important. She licked her lips nervously, watching as he nodded and put the envelope into the inner pocket of his jacket.

“Everything seems to be in order. Shall we-” He looked at her.” Actually, maybe we should have a quick drink.” He opened the minifridge and drew out a small bottle of red wine. “Would you care for a glass?”

“What’s with the sudden change?” she asked, almost defensively.

“I tend to find people relax a little with a drink…”

Relax. Calm down. Yang swallowed again and nodded, moving woodenly over to sit on the bed. All of a sudden, a strong drink sounded like a really a good idea. Or a lot of drinks. She wanted to remember the experience, but a little liquid courage could go a long way.

He poured two glasses and held one out to her, choosing to sit on the dresser seat instead of the bed with her. Their knees were touching but it was less awkward than being side by side. Yang downed her drink.

“You’re not the first to be nervous,” he said. “Everyone is, I think. Some are better at hiding it. I’m usually nervous about this kind of thing as well, and it was a lot worse when I started out.”

“Yeah? Or are you just saying that?”

“No, it’s true.” He smiled again; he had an easy smile. Nervous in places, but friendly. “Or do you think I’d be born with the ability to talk to girls? You should see me when I’m not on the job. I’m a hopeless around girls. It’s practice. Experience.” And an act, by what he was saying.

She wasn’t sure how far she believed what he was saying – he seemed way too confident – but if it was a lie, he was at least trying to make her feel better.

“I was a nervous wreck my first time doing this,” he said. “It got easier with time.”

“Then why did you…?”

“I needed the money.” He left it there and Yang instantly felt like a tool for asking. Maybe it was the fact he was better at this than her, but he smiled again and changed the topic before the mood could spread. “Would it help if we talked about what you want? You already said you don’t want any bullshit, so we can lay out what we’ll do.”

“Okay.” Yang nodded and let him pour her some more wine. “I want…” Sex, she wanted to say, but the word died on her tongue.

“To fully experience your first time,” Jonathan said, putting it in far better words than she ever could have. She nodded quickly. “That’s fine. In that case, it’s obvious we’ll be going the whole way. I’d prefer to start with foreplay to get you in the mood. Move on to oral and maybe give you an orgasm there before going for full penetration. Does that sound okay?”

God, how was she meant to answer that? They were talking so candidly about this. “Do I need to give you a blowjob?”

“Not if you don’t want to, and it might not be a good idea. Guys… We’re not quite as flush with stamina as women.” He laughed. “Let me focus on pleasing you. This is your first time, not mine. I’ve brought my own protection. I’ll take it slow and you’ll always have the opportunity to stop me. You can stop and start as many times as you like, so don’t feel like you have to do it all at once. If you feel uncomfortable, tell me.”

In her head, she’d imagined all this before, but the scene had been very different. In her plans, she’d been confident and upright, laughing as she coiled her hand in a guy’s tie and drew him in. She’d have faked it all perfectly and played her part, the two getting hot and heavy on the sheets. That person was a far cry from the nervous wreck she was now, sat nursing a glass of wine and having a guy explain calmly the process of sex to her.

_I’d have been screwed if it was the other way around._

“Are you feeling a little more relaxed?”

“Y – Yeah.” Yang put the glass down, not wanting to drink too much. It had helped a little, both the booze and the talk. It was time to get started, though. If she hesitated any longer, she wasn’t going to go through with this. Using her toes to push her shoes off, she drew herself back onto the bed, pushing up so that she was sat roughly in the middle. “So,” she said, smiling with as much confidence as she could, “You ready to do this, or are you all talk?”

Jonathan put his glass down on the side and shook his head. He kept his smile in place and Yang thought she detected a hint of actual humour in his blue eyes. “If the lady asks, who am I to say no? I guess I’d better prove myself.”

He kicked off his shoes but didn’t make to undress himself. Instead, he brought one knee up onto the bed and moved forward, letting the mattress flex and accommodate his weight before he brought the other up. He crawled toward her and her breath caught in her throat. This was a bad idea. Bad idea!

He paused. “Do you want me to stop?”

H – He’d seen? Damn it. Of course he had. Yang took a deep breath and shook her head. He wasn’t threatening her, and he was only doing what she’d asked for, what she’d saved up for months to afford. There was no backing out now. “Aren’t you going to undress?” she asked.

“Aren’t you?”

Yang blinked and looked down, cursing when she saw she was still in her long, black dress. She reached for a strap, flushing red to the roots of her hair.

“Don’t,” he said, stopping her. “Let me undress you. And I’ll only undress when you’re ready to move onto the last stage. There’s no need for that for oral and it might just make you feel a little more relaxed about it all.”

She hated the idea he was calling her weak but nodded anyway.

He crawled up beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder. “Lay back,” he whispered. “If you want to truly experience this, you should let me do all the work. I hear there are a lot of guys who won’t even do this.”

Some of her friends had boyfriends like that. The greatest irony was that they wouldn’t go down on them but expected them to give them blowjobs. More like hypocrisy. Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Yang fell back – hitting the cushions and bouncing a little. It hadn’t been the soft and seductive lowering of her body she’d hoped for.

He didn’t laugh at her. He didn’t even comment on it. He ran a hand over her shoulder and down her side, pointedly avoiding her breasts when she tensed up. He followed her body down, moving his knees back so that he could lay down between her legs.

Yang sat up to watch.

“Lay down,” he said again. “Your body tenses when you sit up like that. It’ll only make it less pleasurable.”

If he’d said anything else, she might have refused but that made just enough sense that she did as she was told. She’d paid for pleasure and he was the professional. If he said it would feel better laid back, then who was she to argue? It left her looking up at the swirling patterns of white on the ceiling, which felt at odds with what was happening just below her eyes.

A large hand, soft and warm, came to rest on her left knee. Her muscles tensed. Rather than comment on it, he rubbed her knee with his thumb, gently moving it to the side, though keeping a soft grip and making it obvious she could take control and close her legs if she wanted to.

The temptation was there. Her black dress was riding up and she knew he could see up between her legs. _That’s the whole point, idiot. I shaved and wore black lingerie. He’s going to have a much better view of me soon enough._

Holy shit, there was a man between her legs.

That… That had been a lot easier to imagine in the safety of her bedroom. Her breasts rose and fell as she began to breathe quicker and quicker. Desperate to do something with her hands, she slapped them out to the side and gripped the sheets.

“You… uh… might want to relax a little more than that.”

“I. Am. Relaxed!” she gritted out.

“R – Right…” He gently pushed her right leg aside too, then settled down between her thighs. She knew because she felt the bed flex there. “Remember that you can tell me if you want to stop. Just say the word and I’ll stop until you tell me to start again.”

Yang nodded, unsure if he could see it or not.

His fingers touched her lingerie, telling her he had.

Yang’s thighs twitched as a shock of lightning tore through her. The entire bed creaked as she flinched. He took his finger away immediately. “No,” she gasped. “I was just surprised. It’s fine. P – Please, I _do_ want this. I’m just… I…”

“You’re nervous.” He said it softly and his fingers came back, not pushing into her but resting against the thin material protecting her modesty. “It’s fine. I’m going to go slow. Would you like me to narrate what I’m about to do? Would that help?”

Narration!? “No. I think that’d make it worse. Just… Just tongue, right? No insertion yet?”

“Just tongue.”

God, she couldn’t believe they were talking like this. Just talking about a man using his tongue on her private parts. And worse, she’d paid him to do it. “That’s fine,” she said. “I think I’ll relax when it’s happening. When I’m not as nervous.”

He rubbed his thumb over her inner thigh. “Maybe you’re right. With your permission, then.”

Yang looked back up to the ceiling and focused on her breathing, trying to ignore the feeling of his thumb rubbing over her underwear. Her heart was racing, and all sorts of stupid thoughts ran through her head. Did she smell? Had she showered enough? What if there was something that looked strange to him? What if she started to sweat?

His thumb moved to the side, slipping from thin fabric to her bare skin. He pushed slightly, slipping his thumb beneath. It was a place no man had ever touched – or woman, for that matter. Yang closed her eyes and tried to keep her breathing steady as she felt him peel her knickers aside.

And just like that, she was bare.

What was he thinking? What did he look like? What did _she_ look like? Was it okay? The questions rushed through her head and she was about to put them to word when she felt the bed flex, then felt something _wet_ rub up against her.

“Ah!” Yang jumped. Sudden, but not unexpected, his soft and _wet_ tongue rubbed against her body. Her legs twitched and she sank back into the pillows. It was… different, that was for sure. Her nerve endings were tingling but it wasn’t the immediate and sudden rush she’d expected.

When he began to run his tongue up her slit, she realised why. It was because he hadn’t properly started. Yang’s breath came out in a rattling gasp as he licked up her slit to the tip. The gasp had her deflating into the sheets, and into him, her pelvis sinking down onto his face. It was the moment at which all tension left her.

He’d been right about that. With her legs and body feeling like jelly, she could well and truly _feel_ what he was doing to her.

Each drag of his tongue up her slit sent a pleasurable tingle through her lower body. It kept building, each lick adding a little bit more that didn’t seem to drain away. She spread her legs a little further, making an embarrassed sound when he drew back for breath and her hips followed him, pressing her sex against his face.

He went back to licking her, slowly and purposefully. He didn’t vary the motion or the speed at all and even though she wished he would go faster, something told her that would make it less enjoyable, not more.

“Hah. Hah~” Yang’s breath came out hot and heavy. She tossed her head to the side, gritting her teeth and feeling her body tense up.

“Relax,” he whispered, directly into her folds. “It’ll feel better.”

Damn him. Easy to say that! Yang let out a long breath and tried to fight the urge to toss and writhe. His hands found her legs, thumb on either side of her slit. Her eyes snapped open when she felt him pull her lips apart.

His tongue pushed into her.

“AH!” Yang’s back arched. Her head dug into the pillows. “F – Fuuuck.”

He must have taken that as encouragement because he kept going, always with those slow and long motions that built up the heat building inside her. She already knew she was wet – she could feel it more clearly than she had ever before.

_My fingers never felt this good…_

He pushed his tongue into her and curled it down. Yang’s eyes narrowed. It was new, but not exactly what she wanted. He tried the opposite direction and she gasped suddenly, shaking against him.

“That,” she hissed. “I liked that!”

He did it again and Yang moaned. Happy with it, he continued the motion, alternating between licking her and pushing his tongue inside and curling it up to tease that spot. He was mapping her, she realised. He was figuring out what she liked and repeating it over and over. With sweat on her face and her heart pitter-pattering in her chest, he’d more than managed that.

They must have been at it for twenty minutes now. He was relentless and she didn’t dare tell him to stop. If she did, she thought she might start crying. This – It was torture. Sweet torture. Her arousal kept building, kept burning like a fire just beyond the reach of his tongue.

Her body was well and truly slack. Her fingers kept digging into the sheets, drawing them up, but her head could do nothing but roll from side to side, cheeks red and eyes hazy. Dimly, she was aware that he was building her toward something, building her up.

He didn’t rush it, not even toward the end. Slow and steady, he repeated the motions he _knew_ she liked, driving her on and on until, with a gasp, something snapped.

Her climax was far more sudden than she’d ever thought possible. One moment she was gasping as she had been for the last five minutes, luxuriating in the feel of his tongue. Then, snap, her stomach stuttered – like she’d drawn a breath but missed it – and then her back arched.

“Ahhh!” Yang cried out desperately, pushing her lower body down into his face as her entire world exploded around her. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders instantly, one of her heels digging into his back, pushing him into her. “Ahhhh! Ahhhh!”

The fire was pouring out of her, running. Yang’s body convulsed on the bed, shaking like she was possessed.

Through it all, he continued to pleasure her.

It took her a while to realise he’d stopped. How long had it been? She was covered in sweat and he was kneeling back, looking down on her with a pleased expression. Her chest rose and fell as she stared up, uncomprehending. Her legs drew together, even if the concept of hiding anything from him now felt ridiculous.

“How was it?” he asked.

How-? As if he couldn’t tell. “Intense. Good intense.”

“Do you want to take a break before we move on? There’s no shame in doing so.”

Did she? Yang considered, though only for a second. “No. I want to feel you – it – properly.”

He must have heard her misspeak, but he only smiled, reaching down to unbutton his shirt. Yang watched with hungry eyes, scanning the flat planes of his chest as he slowly pulled his shirt apart. He was as toned as he looked – not too much, nothing obscene – but enough to show a strong body with hard muscle beneath soft flesh.

He tugged the tail of the shirt out his pants and let it fall beside the bed, kneeling there to let her get a good look at him. She would have called it arrogance and yet she knew somehow that it was so she wouldn’t feel intimidated.

As her hungry eyes roamed over him, she was surprised to find she felt anything but.

She reached down and held her skirt, pulling her dress up over her body. There was a zipper on the back, but she wasn’t in the mood for it and the whole thing was wet with sweat anyway. She tossed it aside, letting him see her in her black lingerie.

His eyes roamed over her. For once, they widened.

Yang bit her lip, pleased with the reaction. How many old women did he get? Crones who paid for him because they couldn’t get anything themselves. She preened under his gaze, drawing her feet up under her as she hooked a hand into her wet pantie and tugged them slowly down.

His own hands unbuckled his belt, drawing it out. Slowly, they stripped before one another, each making it a game, a show. His belt fell beside the bed. His top button popped. Her knickers slid from her feet. They slapped against his chest.

He caught them, held them there, frowned sarcastically at her for a second.

Yang laughed, and then he did, tossing them aside. Her bra followed and she drew a deep breath, steadying herself against his eyes and focusing her on in turn on his black boxers. The message was clear; that it was his turn.

Slowly he tugged them down.

Her breath caught.

He wasn’t huge. He wasn’t monstrous. It was the first thought to cross her mind and the only thing she could feel was crushing relief. People might have talked about size, but a twelve-inch monster would have ruined her. His was maybe seven or eight, above average but not frighteningly so.

It was smooth and straight, tapered toward the top and the only hair was on his balls. She wasn’t sure why the idea of him shaving amused her, but it did. Then again, she’d done the same and her slit was completely bare.

A penis. No, a cock. It didn’t feel right to use the anatomical term here. It was… somehow less and more than she’d imagined. Less icky, less hairy, less brutish. She’d always thought of something necessary but unattractive, and while it wasn’t _pretty_ by any means, it was… dignified.

It was the best way she could think to say it.

Curiously, she reached out, her hand hovering in front of it and her eyes on his, asking for permission.

He nodded.

With her mouth dry, she reached forward to slide her hand under him, letting his length rest in her palm, her fingers tickling his balls. It was warm and soft – hard and erect, but velvet soft. She brought her thumb up the side, then gently wrapped her fingers around it. Warm. Very warm.

“Are you ready?”

Was she? Yang licked her lips and looked up at him. Her nerves were dancing but she was already wet, both from her recent orgasm and the promise of something far, far better. “Yeah,” she whispered, surprised to find she actually meant it. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

He crawled up and over her, pushing her back flat with his arms until he hovered above. His penis – cock, she reminded herself – brushed up against her stomach. She reached down to hold it there, feeling the heat radiate through her skin.

Jonathan reached past to the bedside table, picking something up. It was a small red packet.

Yang moved to help but he waved her off, tearing it open with one hand and his teeth. He spat the loose bit to the side and held the packet with his mouth, drawing out the rubber inside with his hand and moving it down his body. She watched as he eased his length into it, then used his thumb and fingers to roll the band down.

It was quick and practised. Her friends had whined about how much of a mood killer fumbling with a condom could be. He made it look hot.

She appreciated him remembering. She hadn’t.

“This may hurt,” he said, lowering himself down. “It’ll hurt less if you relax.”

“Again with the relaxing?” Yang laughed and adjusted herself under him, spreading her legs to let him get better access. She was nervous but also excited. He’d already made her feel so good. This was going way better than she’d thought it would. “Relax, relax, relax. I’m not giving birth, you know. I don’t need breathing exercises.”

He laughed. “Just trying to make it feel better for you.”

“I know.” The pain, she knew of as well, but she wasn’t too worried. She was a huntress. A typical day was Ruby shooting her with _real bullets_ to test her aura. This couldn’t hurt nearly as much. “I’m ready. You can put it in.”

Nodding, he lowered himself down, covering her view of her lower body. Yang let her head fall back again, closing her eyes so she could better feel everything happening.

He pushed up against her entrance. She felt him, hot, heavy but also wet – probably the lubrication on the condom. She frowned, wondering if it would feel better without, then dismissing the idea. He was never going to let that happen and she didn’t blame him.

His tip slid into her. The oral helped. She was already loose and relaxed.

Her breath came out in a rush.

It was… It was a new feeling, being filled. Her lower body had to stretch to accept him and she felt _full_ somehow, or obstructed. It wasn’t unpleasant – just new – and she had to breathe a little faster to keep up with her racing heartbeat.

There was pain as well, but it was faint as she’d expected. Very faint.

He held there, letting her get used to him. Yang’s hands were on his elbows, holding on as she steadied her breathing. When she felt she could take some more, she nodded to him and he pushed forward, sliding another inch inside.

“Hmm.” Her moan was both pleasure and discomfort. Not pain – she barely felt it – just the unusual feeling of him sliding into her. Her inner walls were tingling, however. The promise of ecstasy was there, just waiting to be claimed. “It’s good,” she breathed out. “It feels good.”

“I’m going to go all the way. It will hurt less if it’s quick. I know it’s hard but try to relax.”

“Ha.” Again with that. Well, he was probably right. “You got it.”

He gave her a few seconds. His arms tensed, and then he _pushed_.

Something gave way inside her. Yang winced. The pain was sharp but not too bad. Nothing she hadn’t felt before. It lasted for a few seconds and then drifted away, fading into a dull ache. She bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut, taking a few quick breaths as it faded.

“It’s okay. Keep going.”

“I’m going to start thrusting slowly. Tell me if it feels bad.”

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Jonathan drew out of her with an agonising lack of speed, then ever-so-slowly pushed back in.

Yang’s breath hitched. Her heart skipped a beat. The fullness returned with a vengeance, but this time sent arcs of lightning through her body. Her breasts pushed up against his chest and she leaned forward, pressing her forehead into his neck. Her breathing became more laboured.

He knew without words what it meant. He repeated the motion, doing as he had with his tongue and using slow and long strokes to push her patiently toward her pleasure. As her muscles stopped aching down below, the sensation only became more and more intense. Sweat beaded between her breasts and on her head and she mewled into his neck, trying to move her hips with him to meet his thrusts.

One of his hands settled beneath her hip and showed her how it was done, demonstrating how she needed to roll her hips. Ever the quick learner, she found the motion within a few seconds, and was instantly rewarded with the most intense burst of pleasure she’d ever felt. One of her legs wrapped around him, trying for something she’d seen in a porn video.

He almost fell over.

“S – Sorry!” she yelped.

“It’s fine.” He laughed, laughed at her. “Don’t do anything,” he said, pushing her down into the sheets, then brushing his lips against her neck. “Let me do the work. Your first time only comes around once. Cherish it.”

Deep inside, she had a feeling there was a story there. The regret of a young man who hadn’t had a chance to do the same with his own, and who had likely sold it away to someone he couldn’t love or feel any pleasure with. At least here with her, this had been her choice.

And there was definitely pleasure. His sudden thrust, harder than the last, blew the ability to think out of her head. Her mouth opened but the capability to talk was lost as well. All she could do was moan raggedly at the ceiling.

His hands roamed up and down her body, cupping and playing with her breasts. His mouth feasted on her neck, dragging his hot lips and hotter tongue up and down her throat. His hips thrust into hers, pushing his gorgeous cock up inside her body. The constant `creak-creak` of the bed was somehow the perfect accompaniment to her laboured breathing and the slap of flesh on flesh.

“Hah! Hah! Ah! Mnh!” Her body fell slack, legs collapsing down onto the bed. Her hands rose above her, gripping the headboard. It pushed her chest up and he obliged her, kissing his way down her collarbone to take an aching teat between his lips.

Yang’s toes dug into the sheets. The headboard creaked under her fingertips.

Any semblance of pain was gone, the discomfort with it. Never had she felt so perfect, so fulfilled. Her body arched up into his, her hips rolled back. His cock pushed inside and touched the sensitive bundle of nerves and she gasped his name.

He leaned down, warm and sweaty body curling against hers. His pace quickened, his thrusts pushing her down into the sheets as one of her hands came off the headboard and fisted in his hair, dragging his face up.

In the back of her mind, she remembered a rule in ordering him. No kissing. Somewhere along the way, that went forgotten. His eyes widened as she drew him in and smashed her lips to his. He tensed for a moment, then surrendered to it. His tongue pushed against hers and into her mouth. They danced together, both her arms wrapping around his neck as he pounded into her harder and harder and harder.

That same feeling from before burned in her stomach. It wasn’t sudden; rather, it grew and grew like a pool being filled with water, but lava instead. Yang gasped into his mouth, rolling her hips harder and harder into him.

“Relax,” he breathed into her lips.

“I don’t want to relax!” she fired back, dragging his forehead down to hers. Their eyes locked. “Stop telling me to relax and fuck me!”

His blue eyes widened, then narrowed.

“As my lady commands.”

His hands dove low, pulling her hips up off the bed and into his lap. Yang gasped, then howled as he _rammed_ himself into her. He punched up, almost certainly bruising her insides but doing it so _damn perfectly_ that she couldn’t help but shriek,

More than that, the dam broke. Yang arched her back and screamed – at least, she did for a second. His lips claimed hers, muffling it before the neighbours, if they hadn’t given up already, could call for security on the woman who was clearly being _murdered_ in the room next door.

Yang didn’t care. Let the police come. Let them all come. She certainly was, holding on for dear life as Jonathan Dark pushed her over the edge and sent her crashing into the waters below.

His orgasm followed. He’d been holding out for her. Of course he had. She felt him bulge inside her, moaned at the sudden swelling, and then he was gasping into her mouth. The rubber stopped her feeling it. She felt cheated. Cheated, but also far too satisfied to care. She held onto him, staring up at the ceiling with a deliriously happy smile.

He pulled out, removed his condom, tied the end and tossed it into the bin. Practiced and quick.

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked.

“Nooo.” Yang wrapped him up in her arms. “M’paid all night,” she said sleepily.

“You did, but some people prefer if I’m gone after the deed.”

Assholes. Maybe it was a bad idea, maybe it was stupid, but she’d just had her first time, possibly the best sex ever – not that she had much to judge it by – and she wanted the whole thing. That included cuddling. She pulled him down and curled into him, sighing happily as his arms wrapped around her in turn.

“I’ll be gone by the time you wake up,” he warned her. “You know that. Right?”

“I know.” Yang sleepily closed her eyes.

* * *

She woke up on the floor of Beacon, yawning and stretching her arms.

That dream again? Yang smiled and cracked her back. Jonathan had been as good as his word, absent in the morning. There had been an open glass of water on the side for her, along with one of those little mints left on hotel beds. She’d have been offended if he hadn’t warned her, and maybe it had been easier that way.

It had felt so _right_ to be held by him after what they’d done, but she wasn’t sure what she’d have said if she woke up beside him. It would have been much too awkward.

_He was a perfect gentleman, though. Never once rushed me and didn’t take advantage. Didn’t even take any extra money out my purse._ Maybe that had been for his rep. She could have tanked it with a bad review.

She left a glowing one.

Well, she was glowing now as well. And a little damp down below. Yang pushed her sleeping bag over her lap, deciding it’d be best to slip off to a shower before anyone noticed that. The dreams had been a repeat visitor, and not one she could say she minded.

Just went to show what a good idea it had been.

Waking up, showering and getting into her combat outfit, Yang listened to the PA system tell them to go to the lockers to prepare for their initiation. Beacon was on and her sister had even managed to get in early somehow, a nice bonus for her already good mood. Except for the part where her sister was being a shy shut-in like usual. Apparently, she’d made a friend the day before, but Yang wasn’t sure she believed that without evidence.

_Where is she, though?_

“Yaaang!” Ruby called from behind, pushing through the crowd to reach her. “I found him! I found the friend I was telling you about.”

Yang turned with an impish grin. “Oh? You mean you were telling the truth?”

“Yang!” Ruby stomped one foot, dragging a tall guy forward with one hand. “I told you he wasn’t an imaginary friend. I tripped and he helped me out. We’re friends. Jaune, this is my sister, Yang. Yang, this is Jaune.”

Yang looked up, holding out a hand. “Hah. Nice to meet youuuuu…”

“Same.” His eyes met hers. “The name’s Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tonguuuue…”

His smile withered.

Hers committed suicide.

As one, their faces paled, absolute panic settling in as Jonathan Dark and Claire Song stared at one another. Their hands hovered a few inches away from one another, shaking in the empty air as she began to hyperventilate. He didn’t look much better.

Tongue was a good place to end it. Fitting for them.

“And this is my sister, Yang. I was telling you all about her,” Ruby went on, oblivious to what was happening between them. “We can all be on a team together, and make friends, and hang out and talk about cute boys. Well, not the last bit with you.”

It was him. There was no doubting it.

_Oh, fuck me…_


End file.
